Houseflies and other flying insects represent one of the major pest control problems that face both professional pest control operators, farmers and home owners today.
Because they breed at very rapid rates and can cover vast areas in their search for food and water, they are extremely difficult to control.
Many methods of exterminating these creature have been developed over the years and they range from the common type fly swatter, through chemical sprays and into sophisticated electric shock devices.
Some of the developments that are representative of attempts to control flying insects are taught in patents that have been granted through the years such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,145, 4-1972. Stout, class 43/131-4,160,335, 7-1979 Von Kohorn, class 43/131-4,411,093, 10/1983 Stout et al, class 43/131 and Sherman, allowed 5/23/89, class 43/131.
These devices represented improvements in the techniques of flying insect control but they did not fully address all of the problems of bringing the insects to a defined area for the application of an insecticide, nor did they address the issue of safely presenting an insecticide in a tamper-resistant method, and they further did not address the issue of enhancing the effectiveness of an insecticide by utilizing the natural pheromones that many flying insects such as houseflies excrete as part of their bodily functions.
The instant invention address these factors and many more in that it presents an insecticide that has been coated on the the interior of a dispensing device in such a way as to allow the insect easy access to the treated area, but in a manner that precludes non target species and prying hands from coming into contact with the treated surfaces.
Additionally, the instant invention takes into consideration the attraction that flies have to their own species and the natural attractiveness of the muskamone pheromone that is produced by flies as part of their biological makeup.
Houseflies produce the pheromone muskamone as they fly and this is demonstrated by the cluster effect that an observer will notice as large groups of flies congregate in specific areas both and flight and at rest on a surface.
It can also be observed as a by product of dead flies, and the observer will notice that live flies are attracted to the bodies of dead flies by actually following the scent of this powerful natural attractant.
An object of the instant invention is to increase the effectiveness of the device by the use of this natural pheromone and by collecting the dead insects in a manner that will draw live insects into the treated area.
Further, the instant invention will protect the applied insecticide from deterioration due to climatic conditions such as rain, and will further isolate the insecticide from deterioration due to ultra violet rays emanating from the sun which can break down the chemical characteristics of many insecticides in a very short time.
And, the instant invention allows a viscous insecticide to be coated on to a surface without the fear of the insecticide running from said surface when exposed to varying temperatures that may apply to the conditions that can be found over wide geographical area.
And another advantage of the device is that it causes dead flies to be collected in a manner that in sanitary and will not contaminate the surrounding area with parasites or germs that flies are known to carry.
These and other novel feature of the instant invention will be demonstrated in the accompanying drawings and outlined in the descriptions of the art.
The scope and teachings of this invention not limited to these drawings and descriptions, but rather teach a broad method of application for the containment and dispensing of insecticides in a safe and effective manner.